Someone Worthy of the Moon
by Wingedepistles
Summary: The moon wear and tear away while waiting for someone to appreciate its beauty. But there will be someone out there who will notice the soothing light of the moon rather than the scorching light of the sun , someone worthy enough...
1. The longing moon

Disclaimer:I am not talented enough to write a story like Nauto. It is Kishimoto's.

The longing moon...

She doesn't hate him. Hate is a very strong word for her. That is not the emotion she feels for him. It is an unknown pain that makes it difficult to breathe accompanied with embarrassment and regret that she ,sitting infront of the 7th hokage of konoha,Hinata Hyuuga feels like a pathetic existence. She is not that weirdly shy person with non existent confidence like before but a strong,skillfull,revered hyuuga leader who transformed her enter clan bravely and earned the respect of the entire shinobi world.

She noticed naruto's stiff ,uncomfortable demeanor and fake smile,us usual, when she entered the meeting hall. She can see regret,guilt and shame in his eyes which was unnerving her. Every clan meeting has been like this for the past 5 years. she sighed and tilted her head a bit to see her brother like teammates ,Kiba and Shino ,sitting at the end of the opposite row. She smiled inconspicuously. They have been with her all her life,through highs and lows without judging or berating her and more importantly adoring her as a little princess.

Anybody looking at her now might think that she is diligently listening to naruto but in truth she is actually staring at the wide window behind naruto at the moon. Today is a full moon day,she noticed. She has always been attracted to nights. Nights usually are her safe haven. Its probably because the darkness lets her be herself as nobody can see her,she believes. People are all dark silhouettes at night,with no judgemental or expectant faces. The cold night breeze took her thoughts so far away that she didn't notice the meeting ending. When naruto and the other leaders bowed and stood up she silently walked off from the hall without meeting naruto's eyes.

When the cold breeze gently caressed her face ,she felt relieved ,the breeze took away all her burdens. She felt as light as a feather ready to dance with the breeze. Hinata turned back to look at her gaurd,her brother, ko.

"Ko nisan,arigato for accompanying me. I wanna walk back alone now." Ko was expecting this as it is what she usually does but he cant help but be worried for her safety.

"Hinata sama its not safe for a young lady of your status to wander alone at night. If u you want to be outside a bit more I shall accompany you. Please"

Hinata smiled kindly but said with a commanding tone:

"Ko nisan,I earned the title of the greatest hyuuga leader not only by being kind but also by being the strongest among them so please dont underestimate your leader. " ko stared at her,bowed at his revered leader and left.

She sighed for the umpteenth time that day and took small soft steps forward ,totally relaxing. she embraced her deceivingly fragile self away from the chilling night which gave her goosebumps. She raised her chin and looked up at the moon. Who is she?What is she doing?Is she really living?Is this how life is?. Questioning her existence,purpose and significance is quite usual after meeting naruto. Its not like he cheated her or did something horrible to her. No,naruto is still the kindhearted jinchurikki he once was, who knows only to love others and nothing more. But he awakens so many disturbing memories of her life like how much of a pathetic,weird,weak,good for nothing fool she was. Those are memories she locked up inside the deep dark abyss of her heart which will hinder her from keeping her head high confidently . Naruto awakens them all,he reminds her of how undesirable she is. How shamefull for a hyuuga head? His mere thought sucks out all the confidence and convictions she has built upon these years. Her insecurities comes floating to the surface and she starts feeling like an empty shell. She has no more strength left to drag herself to move forward. For the first 3 years, it was anger,for naruto,for sakura,a thirst for revenge ,to show the world her worth,is what gave her the strength to move forward. But now, when the blindfold of fury is gone,she understood that her anger is absurd. Whatever she thought and did now seems pointless and foolish and now she has nothing to look forward to,nothing to live for.

She closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath which becomes one with the night. A walk alone like this helps her to think and question the direction of her life. She cannot show such a vulnerability of self-doubt and self loathing in the bright days where vultures are constantly watching her every move to find even a slight crack in her composure to take advantage of. These thoughts took away her sense of time and place,so before she knew ,she reached the hyuuga compound. she straightened her hunched up shoulders to regain the stiff,elegant yet feminine posture of the Hyuuga leader. She erased any reflection of her inner turmoil left on her face and plastered a serene expression and entered the compound.

Neji has been restless since ko reached the compound alone. The noises of nocturnals pored dread in his chest. He is aware of hinata's misery. He knows that the smile which mesmerizes the world is empty,her serene demeanor masks her inner turmoil,her commanding confidence hides a very insecure girl. He pretends to be oblivious to these emotions infront of her as neither she nor he is comfortable with it. He is scared of where the talk might lead to. So he always remains as silent as a shadow,never leaving her,to keep her firm and never swaying,proctecting her from prying eyes,conniving minds and lustfull monsters. He owes her atleast that much.

Neji saw the hyuuga gate opening. Entered hinata,with a polite smile,acknowledging the guards and returning their gesture of respect. Her eyes then turned towards him. Neji is aware of Hinata's beauty but now ,she looks almost surreal. Her long ,dark ,unique colored hair cascading behind her like a mysterious chasm where a curious one would easily loose himself. Her moon like eyes,an irony considering her name. Her petite but ample body,the very definition of femininity. The small kind smile on her full plump lips are enough to make any man go crazy. She,now,looks ethereal with the moon light illuminating her frame and giving her a mystical aura,like a goddesses from mythological storys. Neji smiled thinking how his sister changed over the years,but he did not fail to notice the apparent emptyness seen in this ravishing lady.

"Nejinisan,you didnt have to wait for me. You should have been sleeping now. I heard from Hokage sama that you have a mission tomorrow. Please don't neglect your health like this nisan" Hinata said with concern

"I am not the one careless here Hinata,its you. I am sure you are aware of the potential threats that you have. Why are you so adamant on putting yourself in danger like this."

"Nisan Please dont worry. I will never put myself in danger. Besides , Being the leader of hyuuga clan is denying even harmless leisures. So I should be allowed this much enjoyment no niisan." Hinata said almost with a pouting face .

Neji can see through her cheerfull appearance. He sighs. "Ok hinata sama ,but next time you go for one of your'harmless leisures' don't sent back your guard."Hinata nodes enthusiastically .

"Hinata sama please eat and rest for now, tomorrow hanabi is coming to visit us". Hinata smiled Hearing about Hanabi's arrival. Hinata has always assumed the role of a mother with hanabi and it sometimes gives her meaning in life ,especially during certain hopless situations.

Neji knows not to ask about the meeting with naruto . So he escorts hinata to her room while explaining to her the next days schedule. Hinata turns around facing neji and smiles beautifully.

"oyasuminasai nejinisan,arigato for everything"

"oyasuminasai hinata sama"Neji turns and walks away with a heavy heart filled with unasked questions and unsaid consoling words.

Hinata takes a bath and changes into a night gown. Standing infront of the mirror she sees an empty,plain,unloved,failure in life,quite the contrary to what the people call her ,like the most beautiful ,desired,kind,strong,blessed lady in the entire shinobi are all empty words in her ears . Sometimes it sounds like a mockery in a slight sarcastic way. She moves away from the mirror and closes the window,she wants absolute darkness,and lies down on the bed and slowly drowned in the pool of slumber...

The moon remained there ,all alone in the cold night with no one to appreciate and enjoy its beauty, just like the beautiful lady sleeping in the hyuuga compound. The moon will remain there until it is outshined by the sun. But it will wait patiently for the night, expecting someone to compliment on its beauty, even if it gets weared and teared as the days goes by,it will wait again to become complete and to love and to be loved and bring meaning to its existence unlike the lady who lost all hope...

NOTE:English is my second language so please excuse and correct my mistakes and this is the first time i have written something so I request lenient reviews,suggestions and your valuable opinion to decide whether this story is worthy enough to be continued or not .Thankyou.


	2. promise of the wind

Promise of the wind...

The last time he visited the village he thought he would never come back here again,even though he promised Naruto otherwise,but itachi was haunting him,day and night. He could not find peace anywhere. Fed up with sleepless nights he thought of coming back here,the place where everything started,the place for which itachi lived and died. After the war he saw that everybody were happy with their loved ones ignoring him,itachi and the whole uchiha clan who laid a basement with their own corpses over which this happy, celebrating konoha is built upon. That's the reason he could not stand here for even a single minute and decided to go away. He also wanted to clear his mind and find something to fill his heart with. But as an year passed by he understood that his anger was absurd. Because,he later realized that, whatever happens ...life must go on. It is an important key to life that people always tend to forget. Time never stops for anyone. A person without such a strong conviction cannot survive in this world. Comparing to itachi his sufferings are nothing. He then understood that he ,till then, looked upon the world in a single narrow perspective, a perspective greatly influenced by his childhood trauma and misconceptions. Deciding to build a new life he traveled from place to place, meditating ,searching, to find himself,to wash away all his traumatic memories,obscure rage and deep stained sins.

Now , walking through konoha at this unearthly hour,the wind is whispering in his ears,promising him a peaceful future . He slowly looked up,there is no moon in the sky ...but he will believe the wind for now and wait for the moon to add light to his night.

sasuke entered the uchiha compound. The Hokage had it rebuilt five years ago. But he could not sleep there back then as the darkness horrified him. The air around the house reeked of blood and rotten corpses. Now he wants to check how much he has tamed the parasitic thoughts and memories in him. sasuke closed his eyes , and took a deep breath raising his head. The air no longer stinks , the darkness doesn't scare him anymore. He opened his eyes and relaxed with an expression of relief on his face. He removed his katana and bag and kept it near his bed. Removing the dirty clothes and taking a towel sauke entered the bathroom.

Lying on the bed sasuke felt good after so many years,the bath and new clothes helped his body breathe a little fresh air. His mind started wandering to the letters naruto had sent him . Naruto updates him about almost everything happening in konoha. It is through his letters sasuke came to know about Ino's marriage with sai,shikamaru with temari,choji with a girl from cloud, lee with the tenten,kiba and shino's engagement and pretty much about everyone and everything. 'Can he ever make room for another person in his life and build a family?' Probably not yet. He cannot help but feel that he is left behind and everybody else moved forward in life. Naruto is still a bachelor like him and last time he heard that him and sakura were dating. Sasuke is happy for naruto, and sakura too. Naruto deserves love more than any one in this world.

Sasuke looked outside the window. Tomorrow marks a new beginning for him and the uchiha clan. For tomorrow's clan meeting, he is going to represent the uchiha clan and take the first step forward to bring his clan to its former glory. Sasuke sighed and turned to get some sleep , his heartbeat chanting about his bright future.

Every one has assembled on the meeting hall or so he thought . At the middle , on the front end sat naruto . The clan heads sat in two rows facing one another. Sasuke ,elegantly dressed in a black kimono bearing the uchiha crest, sat with an aura of importance attracting averyone's undivided attention. Sasuke was not bothered by their surprised looks and murmurings. He is here for a greater cause,his only thoughts are concerning that cause.

Suddenly the door knob twisted and he noticed Naruto getting stiff and self conscious . He can also see some kind of longing in his eyes as well. Sasuke tilted his head elegantly with his head held high to look at the person who came late. His heart stopped for a second , he forgot to breathe. But , other than the dilation of his pupils , sasuke managed to mask all other expressions on his face. Standing at the door was the most beautiful,elegant,demure looking lady he has ever seen in his life. Snapping back to reality ,all this time sasuke's face never betrayed his emotions, he noticed Naruto's expression. He looked so lost in the lady who appeared. Sasuke took another glance at the lady,she is now sitting in between shino and kiba with the most beautiful ,serene ,soft smile on her face. Realisation dawned on him. Is this Hyuuga Hinata , the hyuuga leader,who reformed the clan and is alleged to be the best , powerfull leader the hyuugas have ever had? He has heard about her accomplishments while on travel. She is quit famous in the shinobi world now.

Naruto cleared his throat,rather loudly. sasuke looked at naruto and wondered why naruto never mentioned anything about her. He will definitely find out later eventually. For now he should concentrate about his clan and its future.

Note: sasuhina interaction will start from the next chapter.


	3. A new beginning

"So,we move on to our next topic." Naruto glanced at sasuke and said .

"For generations ,the spring festival of konoha was conducted by the Uchiha clan, which was their pride. It represented their power and influence in Konoha. But after the massacre the honor automatically went to the hyuugas."

Naruto now looked at hinata , his eyes turning soft, and continued , "Now ,sasuke,on behalf of the uchiha clan has asked for the permission to take over the responsibility once again as it will help the clan to revive again in front of the world. Now , I want to know what Hinata san , as the hyuuga head, and the rest of the leaders think."

Hinata, who was staring at sasuke the entire time snapped her head towards naruto and opened her mouth to speak but sasuke interrupted her and said with an arrogant tone, " The re-establishment of Uchiha clan needs the acknowledgment of the villagers and the world and this is the most easiest way to accomplish that. Through this festival ,the name of my clan will be written again in the history and by the way its our right . The hyugas cunningly took the uchihas demise as an oppurtunity to get hold of the papers and claimed to have the right to take over our position in konoha." sasuke knows that there is no need to say such controversial ,rude things but he so badly wanted to test this pretty leader,alleged to be great,whom he had envied a lot in his childhood. He wanted to know how much the old shy girl has changed over the years apart from her unbelievable appearence.

Hinata's pleasent face turned sour at his comment. She would have happily helped the uchiha clan but this deliberate attempt to shame her and her clan by accusing things will not be condoned.

The moment hinata entered the meeting hall ,she noticed the undeniable radiant presence at the end of the hall. She has always been sympathetic toward's him but she never showed it to him because she knows that it is the worst thing one could do to the prideful sasuke. She has never blamed him for being cocky and arrogant in the academy, for going with orochmaru , for hurting his friends or even for almost killing naruto because she knows that anyone in his place would have done the same or even worse. She would not even survive a single day if such a horrible thing had happened to her. In fact,she respects him a lot. To be able to sit here today,representing his dead clan must require a lot of perseverance and courage. She , in that aspect, looks up to him. But someone should teach him manners ,to not interupt someone and to request and not command and accuse when one needs a favor from an another and she will gladly do it.

" Uchiha san, did you forget that the uchihas originated from hyugas and so we dont have to steel anything from you. It has always been our right. The popularity of this spring festival throughout the shinobhi world is due to our wealth ,effort , influence and credibility and do you know that just the name of a clan will be not be enough to host such a huge festival,you need manpower, money and support of an entire clan. so , I would suggest that you think before making such absurd comments. "hinata said plastering a fake smile on her face and smirking inside her mind.

Sasuke is amused,to be honest. He was expecting her to be intimidated by him and stutter out an immediate agreement but this fragile looking girl looked straight at him and insulted him. He can see her smirking in her mind thinking she scored a point over him. Well, this is gonna be interesting.

"Thankyou for stating the obvious hyuuga. Anymore precious advices? I am bored anyways. Enlighten me with your knowledge." Sasuke said folding his arms, feigning interest.

'The nerve of this person. How dare he mock me.' Hinata narrowed her eyes and looked straight at sasuke trying to look intimidating but It looked harmlessly cute, very cute to sasuke. He smirked at her making her further furious.

" oye bastard, dont talk to hinata san like that. She is the hyuuga leader, respect her and remember you need her support to establish the uchiha clan again in konoha." Naruto shouted at sasuke and looked at hinata , scratching the back of his head,expecting a grateful smile in return but hinata didn't notice him at all.

' hmm , is the idiot trying to impress the pretty lady or just being nice'.

He noticed naruto's face becoming sad as Hinata didn't pay any attention to him.

" Hey hinata I think sasuke's request is legitimate and logical. It would be much better if the hyuugas support the uchiha as they are not yet efficient enough on their own. I know its troublesome but you have to do it , for our village." Shikamaru said lethargically. The others nodded their heads in approval.

'Iwould have loved to give a helping hand to the uchiha clan but this cocky arro...wait wait wait, he needs my help...hmm.. **I** will give him help.' Hinata's eyes glinted mischeiviously.

" Ofcourse shikamaru kun, the Hyuugas would definitely help uchiha san. We are acquaintances ,aren't we uchiha san" She said with a fake sweet smile and voice and looked at sasuke with innocent eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her. He can feel her planning something on her mind. Interesting , He never took her for the avenging type but it wii be so interesting. It would have been boring if she was that annoyingly submissive girl like before. Now,this is rather entertaining.

Naruto noticed a friction between sasuke and hinata. He sighed deeply. ' This is gonna be difficult man, I can see their ego clashing violently and to think it started at their first meeting... I know this teme but what happened to hinata chan...maaaan! this is gonna be difficult.'

" Thankyou hinata chan , I knew you would say yes because you are so good and sweet. Hey , bastard be gratefull ok." naruto said grinning at hinata and then punching sasuke .

Hinata shook her head and said smiling, " No hokage sama, It is my duty to help a fellow comrade . I really look forward to working with the uchiha clan."

" you are great hinata chan and now, the meeting is officially over ." naruto cheerfully shouted . Everyone rose and bowed to each other preparing to leave. Hinata,now lost thinking about the things she could make sasuke do as he is in need of her help , forgot about her problems with facing naruto. Infact, throughout this meeting she compleatly forgot about him . This is the first time she truly got involved in the meeting without getting distracted by naruto,which is good ,an improvement .

Suddenly, she was slapped back to reality by naruto's barely audible voice and presence near her,

" hmm ... ahh...hinata chan can I talk to you for a sec. Its just that...hmm...I have been trying to talk to you ...but you know...you...ahh ...I kinda feel that you are avoiding me... I am not blaming you..n-never...bu-"

Naruto stopped his uncontrollable blabber when he noticed that hinata is looking behi... Shit! ,he forgot about sasuke still inside the hall . He is now sitting on top of his desk ,with curious eyes. as if watching an entertaining drama. He cannot do this in front of him. AHHHH ! why is kami so against him talking to hinata.

He sighed and said,

" I guess... you and the bastard over there should discuss about the arrangements for the festival... ahhh...thats what i wanted to say and now you can go ...hmm...yeah...eh sasuke teme did you hear me"

"Shut up you moron .I am not deaf . And I want to talk to you before going with the hyuuga here" With that hinata let out the breath she was unconsciously holding and abruptly left the hall.

Naruto's eyes followed hinata untill she disappeared behind the door. He sighed and massaged his forehead with one had and the other hand on his hips. He then turned towards sasuke, stood there for a second and then smiled faintly.

" Welcome home my brother"

"tch ..you look like a fool and you should have said that when I arrived here,in the morning"

"Shut up you mean idiot, I would have said it if there weren't people around you in the morning. These kinds of sentimental lines are said when the characters are alone ok or else it will turn out lame and embarrassing"

"As if its not lame now...che...its pathetic..."

"What did u say bastard-"

Sasuke moved so fast and hugged naruto without letting him complete his sentence.

"Thank you brother" He said ,his eyes closed,chest heavy.

"oy sasuke teme you are... don't make me cry idiot...it doen't suit a hokage and I am now a hero you know and it will affect my manly stature and reputation..." naruto's voice cracked while saying this and he let his tears flow. This is what he has always wanted in his life. He tightened his arms around him and said laughing with cracked voice

"This is a true beginning man...a beginning which will change our life...forever"

sasuke smiled faintly and said,

" Stop being so over dramatic dobe its annoying"

Naruto suddenly pushed him away and tried to punch him but he just disappeared in a smoke , before getting hit ,saying:

"You are still the obnoxious peabrain you were before. Grow up uzumaki."

"And you are still the cocky bastard you were before"He yelled out loudly looking around.

Naruto moved towars the window and saw the sun setting,leaving behind a thick blanket of vermilion over the nature. He smiled and said, in a whisper,

"Yes, this is a new beginning man, a good beginning..."

Reviews please...


	4. The game begins

The game begins...

Usually, such serious decisions are taken through clan meetings. So , sasuke doesn't understand why the hyuuga asked him to come early , saying that she wants to talk to him personally before the meeting. Her message came late last night, very late and it surprised him. Now , he is annoyed. How dare she keeping him waiting here . Its been more than fifteen minutes since he came. He is loosing his patience now.

Sasuke kept striding back and forth .

'Where the hell is that women. She must be horribly so full of herself , thinking she is the hyuuga leader.'

Sasuke turned his head hearing soft footsteps coming closer. The door opened and there she stood with all her majestic beauty.

' Did she get... more ...beautifull .'

Hinata walked gracefully towards him and smiled once she reached a respectful distance from him, a distance which doesn't require her look up at him too much because he is too tall for her and she secretly feels so small , week and intimidated by this . She will never give him the chance to look down upon her. Never.

" Uchiha san thank you for accepting my invitation . Did I make you wait?"

" DID YOU make me wait? Are you trying to joke . Because if you are , let me tell you , its pretty retarded. What the hell were you doing inside . Didn't your servants inform you of my arrival" Sasuske asked furiously with his arms folded infront of his chest. He came only because he thought it would have to do something about his clan and the festival.

" Oh ! I am sorry uchiha san ,I was bathing while they informed me of your arrival. I am really sorry for making you wait" Hinata said politely.

Hn...he can see that she is saying the truth . To be honest , the moment she entered the room, the slight breeze stole her heavenly smell and embraced him , completely engulfing him in it , leaving him enticed. When she came closer to him, not too close, the already cool morning breeze became more cold , giving him goosebumps . Now ,he noticed, that her hair is dripping wet , making her cloth wet on the lower half . He is not a person with much of an aesthetic sense but anyone, even a fool would say that she is so toxically alluring and this makes her even more dangerous, he critically thought ,he is an intelligent man after all.

"hmm...get on with it hyuuga . Why did you call me."

Hinata's demeanor changed , her smile widened, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

" So , for the uchiha clan to revive and host the festival , you need the hyuugas's help, right?"

Sasuke pointer his forefinger near his head and asked, "Are you a little slow here hyuuga. Which part of yesterday's discussion did you not understand." 'Its probably true that pretty girls are dumb '. Sasuke thought , annoyed.

Hinata smiled at this calmly and said, " No uchiha san , I understood everything hokage sama said yesterday but this is between our clans, between us, so you and me should talk . So tell me uchiha san What do you want ?

' Oh , so she is trying to hurt my ego and pride... She is pretty cunning not dumb. But this will not work with me you fox. You don't know who you are messing with '

" I want you to render what you owe us"

Hinata's face crunched up at this

"We owe you nothing uchiha san."

" Oh really,lets see about that", at this staske took a sudden step towards hinata and she unconsciously took a astep back and said raising a palm at him;

" I thought we were on peacefull terms"

"We are and will be untill you honour your words hyuuga" sasuke growled.

" Ok uchiha san , I will take it as you need OUR help. So what will we, the hyugaa's get out of this deal. Its not fair to us that we spend all the money , we provide the men, we use our credibility and influence and at last you , the uchihaa's take the name and credit." She tilted her head side ways and asked innocently"

"What do you mean Hyuuga " Sasuske's eyes narrowed at her. He can obviously see her planning something...' ahh !this cunning women, looks can surely be deceptive. '

Hinata smiled deviously,

" I won't ask for much . Its only fair that YOU work for Us since we are doing you so many favors. You be a hyuuga till the festival and help us with the arrangements as a hyuuga . And this also means that , as a hyuuga, you will be working under me, complying to all my commands. What do you say uchiha san? Do you accept this demand?"

Sasuke's eyes turned red at this. ' I was thinking about reforming myself as the ' good guy' but this women wont let do it I guess'

" You are freaking crazy woman. You are in no position to demand anything from me. It was your hokage sama's order. You cannot refuse it."

HInata shrugged , " Hokage sama has no say in clan matters Uchiha san . Only I can decide about my clan affairs , not even the elders ."

" Fuck off hyuuga" Sasuke growled and pushed past hinata to leave.

" Think about it more calmly uchiha san. This is about the future of your clan and I am the only one who can help you" Hinata yelled out ,turning, as sasuke reached near the door.

Suddenly , sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously and came towards her so fast that she couldn't even move an inch . He now stood so close to her, looking down at her, the tip of their noses were touching.

" You are playing with fire hyuuga and let me tell warn you, it leaves ugly burns." His voice frighteningly thick.

His intoxicating breath fanned over her face making her blinck. She couldn't open her mouth with him now standing so close to her, his hair touching her face, his face now clearly visible for her eyes to analyze. Suddenly she snapped out of this dangerous trance . ' No no no . I have to say something i have to counter him...'

"Uchi-"

"Oneesan, what is happening here?"

Hinata's eyes widened in recognition - 'Hanabi

Hinata looked behind sasuke and saw saw hanabi ,stunned ,looking at them with her jaw hanging.

' Did I just saw what I think I saw... and who is thi...OMG is that Uchiha sasuke ' thought hanabi

Sasuke understood why this miniature version of hinata is looking so baffled and stunned.

Sasuke smirked and said , in a husky voice, poking Hinata's nose teasingly' , "This princess is sometimes so naughty and wanton"

' Did he just pok my nose and what is it with his changed voice, and crazy comment'

Realization dawned on her . ' hanabhi was standing a little far away from sasuke and he was standing infront of me , too closely . So hanabi must have thought that we were ...'

Her face took a shade of deep red. She somehow has to clear this misunderstanding.

U-uchiha san...hmmm...you think about what I said a-and let me know before the clan meting tomorrow. Now you may leave" Hinata managed to say something at last.

Sasuke smirked at her discomfort and tried to make it more awkward for her.

sasuke took hinata's hand and kissed it suddenly making her gasp and said with a cheesy voice,

" As you wish my pricess"

He saw hanabi's dumbfounded form and hinata's embarrassed face before turning and striding off from the room.

Hanabi look at hinata suspiciously .

Hinata trying to change the subject asked hanabi as if nothing happened, " Hanabi , you were supposed to come yesterday. Why are you late" hinata moved foward to hug her little sister.

Hanabi hugged her lovingly but then pushed her back suddenly and put both of her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at hinata expecting an answer.

But before hinata could open her mouth someone entered the room with a cheerful grin.

" Hinata sama, how are you?Wow! You look great as usuall and by the way ,it seems like you forgot your brother in law when you met your sister ."

Hinata sweat dropped when he saw her ever so cheerful brother in law. ' Thank god he didn't see what hanabi saw other wise it would have been really embaressing.'

"Oh , it seems you forgot your wife when you saw your sister in law ". Hanabi pouted childishly

" Yes, of couse , I was suffocated by your 24*7 presence and now hinata sama feels like a breath of fresh air"

" What did you say?" Hanabi elbowed her husband's in the gut .

" Aww , are you getting jealous hana. I thought you were beyond that. But I really like this side of yours ,Its soo adorable" he chuckled and pinched her cheeks.

Seeing their cute quarrel , hinata smiled unconsciously, she knew that her decision to get hanabi married to Takeshi san, the son of the daimyo from cloud, was right. Initially the proposal came as part of a peace treaty after the war. Hinata , at the beginning itself made it clear that she will never let hanabi's marriage be some covenent. But she met takeshi and found that he was a very good man. She invited him for a dinner and met Hanabi . It was love at first sight for him . To him, getting hanabi to marry him was like 'The Taming of the shrew'. But hanabi slowly fell for the kind hearted person and happily married him. Hanabi and hinata came closer during those days.

At night, inside hinata's room,

" Sooo ...you guys weren't kissing"

"NO... NEVER" Hinata yelled

"ok ,ok , I believe you. But don't you think what you are doing to him is a little ...hmm...unnecessery and cruel"

"You don't know how he is hanabi, he...he..he is..so.. arrogant and cocky and rude and ..and...ahh he irritates me soo much"

"I think you are being irrational here , oneesan."

"What ? Didn't I tell you what he said about the hyugas. He had NO right to say that."

"But still...how can he irritate you so much when you have just met him?

" I .. I dont know..." She turned to hanabi and asked shaking her slightly . " Are you my sister or his. Why are you supporting him?"

" Oneesan, I have never seen you soo...childish and ...normal before. When we were younger you were always shy and awkward and then after the war you bacame so stiff and ...leader like...like our father...and now" Hanabi smiled soflty" you look normal...which is good though I was kinda freaked out by your sudden change in behavior triggered only by the name 'Uchiha sasuke". hanabi giggled

Hinata's face crunched up at what hanabi said. She knows its true that all her trained poised facade vanishes the minute sasuke enters the scene and to think this is just their second meeting...she sighed.

"Oye sisters stop talking now . I am sleepy" Takeshi suddenly said poking his head inside her room through the door.

"If you are sleepy go and sleep. I am talking to my oneesan" Hanabi said teasingly , turning her head away from his peeking head.

" Oh dear, don't you know that I can't sleep without you beside me" he said acting coy.

" Stop being so corny " Hanabi threw a pillow at him , hiding her blush.

Hinata closed her mouth with her hands to muffle her laughter.

"Hanabi, I think you should go and sleep now."

"ok... oyasuminasai oneesan"

"hai, oyasuminasai hanabi, takeshi san"

"oyasuminasai hinata sama " said takeshi with a serene smile and slidded the door back.

Hinata changed in to her night gown and went to close the window. she saw the crescent moon , lonely in the sky. ' perhaps I should leave the window open. The moon looks beautiful today.'

Hinata smiled , a true serene smile, which could lighten up an entire night sky, and went to bed. She feels a queer sensation in her heart. Is she feeling happy? Why isn't she feeling lonely anymore . Why is feeling contented? What changed in these two days?

' Its probably because of hanabi's arrival'

It was a piece of cake for sasuke to deceive the guards and enter the cunning princesse's room. Sasuke is an impulsive man. He does things when he wants to do them. He never waits for the 'good' time. That is the reason why Uchiha sasuke is , now,staring at the sleeping angel, inside the hyuuga's mansion . He doesn't how else to describe her. Every time he meets her, she looks more stunning and more radiant than the last looked like an innocent , harmless villager, not a kunoichi .But he knows ,never to believe what he sees. He slowly walked towards her , with catlike stealth and sat on her bed. He moved his hands to either side of her body, trapping her inside his arms. He wanted to wake her up and tell her his decision but he was so enthralled by her beauty that he was left staring at her.

Hinata is a kunoichi. So its no wonder that she woke up at sasuke's heavy presence. The night painted dark shadows on his face. His hair adding a mysterious aura to it. Hinata's heart skipped a beat when she woke up to find this dangerously handsome man near her, scrutinizing her. She opened her mouth to ask why he is here but he mistook her action for screaming and closed her mouth with his palms abruptly.

"Don't scream hyuuga. It would only confirm your sister's doubt on us"

' What is this person's problem, I was not going to alert anyone. Who does he take me for. A pathetic helpless girl. I am a kunoichi for heavens sake and the hyuuga leader on top of it.'

"Now hear me out. I accept your deal hyuuga. But You should let me be your personal guard when I am a hyuuga .Do you accept that"

"hmfmmfuummf"

sasuke took his hand from her mouth. He missed the warmth of her breath and the softness of her lips.

" Why do you wanna be my guard" she asked, squinting her eyes doubting his intention.

"Don't annoy me with questions hyuuga. Do you accept it or not"

' Why does he wanna be my gaurd. I think there is no harm in it as long as I have command over him' Hinata thought smugly.

" Hai, I accept it Uchiha san"

" so Its a deal then, I am to be your guard and a hyuuga member till the festival is over" He asked with a scary enthusiasm and placed his palm infront of her.

Hinata , giving his face a glance, placed her palm over his.

' Be ready to face hell hyuuga. You messed with the wrong person. Before the festival ends I will make you come to me, begging me to dissolve this pact. '

' Uchiha san , I will make you regret talking to me arrogantly and berating the hyugaas before the festival ends. Be ready for it.'

Both of them stared at each other ,conveying their messages through their eyes, didn't notice their intertwined hands,their perfectly fit hands.

Sasuke snatched his hand from her and walked toward her window. Before jumping , he stopped, turned back and said , smirking, " The game then stars hyuuga..."

Sasuke lept from from her window , completely oblivious toward the fact that this night, this particular night completely changed his life...forever

I hope i havent dissapointed anyone with this chapter. Were you expecting something else. Well, someone asked to include toneri in this ff. I will definitely consider it and i have tried to make this chapter a bit longer. dont forget to review this chapter.


End file.
